wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Prince Council
The Blood Prince Council is the first encounter in the Crimson Hall wing in Icecrown Citadel. The council consists of the darkfallen princes Keleseth, Valanar and Taldaram. All of them have been fought and killed by players (Keleseth in Utgarde Keep, Valanar in Naxxanar in Borean Tundra, and Taldaram in Ahn'kahet) and brought back as undead by the Lich King. This boss will be available on January 19, 2010. Abilities 10 player * To be announced... 25 player Prince Valanar * * ** Prince Taldaram * * * Prince Keleseth * * * * Dark Nucleus * Strategy Invocation of Blood will randomly buff one of the Blood Princes and only that Prince will have a health bar to DPS. The other Princes will have 1 HP and attacking them will have no effect. Invocation of blood switches between princes throughout the encounter and DPS must switch with it. A properly specced Warlock will be the most useful class for tanking Prince Keleseth. Dark Nucleii will spawn in the room around Keleseth and the Warlock must get aggro on them and stand near them. They will give the Warlock a stacking debuff that reduces shadow damage taken, allowing the warlock to survive Tenebrous Shadow Lance which is cast when Keleseth gains Invocation of Blood. Dark Nucleii should not be hit too hard and also destroy themselves over time, neccesitating finding more to keep the shadow resonance buff up. Prince Valanar will use Kinetic Bombs which can be targetted and attacked to bounce them higher in the air and prevent them from exploding. He puts shock vortexes on random raid members which knock both them and any nearby raid members back 50 yards. When he gains Invocation of Blood he casts Empowered Shock Vortex which creates a shock vortex on top of every player within 30 yards, melee will need to scatter and get away from him. Prince Taldaram will do a frontal cone fire attack and conjure balls of flame which follow a random raid member and do less damage the longer they are kited, minimum 10,000 damage. With Invocation of Blood he will launch Empowered Balls of Flame which do a huge amount of damage on impact and lesser damage to nearby targets along the way, doing less impact damage depending on how many players were hit while the ball was in flight. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes Prince Keleseth *Gains Invocation of Blood: Such wondrous POWER! The Darkfallen Orb has made me INVINCIBLE! *Killing a player: Were you ever a threat? *Killing a player: Truth is found in death. *Special: Blood will flow! *Berserk: Prince Keleseth cackles maniacally! *Death: My queen... they come... Prince Taldaram *Gains Invocation of Blood: Tremble before Taldaram mortals for the power of the orb flows through me! *Killing a player: Wormfood. *Killing a player: Beg for mercy! *Special: Delight in the pain! *Berserk: Prince Taldaram laughs. *Death: Prince Taldaram gurgles and dies. Prince Valanar *Gains Invocation of Blood: Naxxanar was merely a setback! With the power of the orb Valanar will have his vengeance! *Killing a player: Dinner is served. *Killing a player: Do you see now the power of the Darkfallen? *Special: My cup runneth over! *Berserk: BOW DOWN BEFORE THE SAN'LAYN! *Death: ...Why?... Related achievements * * * * * * Videos * To be announced... References External links Category:Darkfallen Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses